


Холодные руки

by whisky_soda



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Большая Игра-5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только истинные дети империи знают правду. У нас, знаете, климат такой, подходящий для призраков. Полюбилась им Англия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодные руки

**Author's Note:**

> Работа выполнена командой "Опасная бритва" для Большой Игры-5.  
> бета — х_любимая_х

— Много чего говаривают о призраках. Чушь! Несусветная околесица. — Старик потряс головой. — Эта сумасбродная молодежь много себе воображает: надышится опиумными парами, а потом прыг — и сразу в медиумы. Не видали они настоящих привидений. — Он пристально посмотрел на каждого из собеседников и поджал губы.

— Милейший, говорите так, как будто их сами встречали, — ухмыльнулся мистер Блант, молодой человек, то ли студент, судя по годам, бледности щек и потертому, но тщательно вычищенному пальто, то ли какой-нибудь клерк, чудом попавший в вагон первого класса. Он вертел в руках портсигар с выгравированным именем и нервно облизывался, видимо, подавляя в себе желание закурить.

— Еще бы, — самодовольно кивнул старик. — Англия кишит ими.

— Байки и выдумки, — раздалось фырканье, — шарлатанство по большей мере.

— И в самом деле, — старик пожал плечами, — но это прикрывает правду. Есть одна мудрая мысль: если хочешь хорошенько припрятать истину, положи ее на самом видном месте. Поживете с мое — узнаете.

Джентльмен в добротном костюме, с тростью и усами, какими мог бы гордиться любой англичанин, расплылся в улыбке. Он многозначительно посмотрел на скептика, сидевшего рядом. Тому явно было скучно: он то вздыхал, то ерзал, то замирал, выпадая из разговора, а потом вздрагивал, моргая, и с упреком взирал на своего соседа, будто бы тот его ущипнул. Странная парочка: приличный джентльмен, типичный англичанин — и совершенно неряшливый нервный тип с взъерошенными волосами, пятнами чернил на пальцах и дыркой на пиджаке с неоттертым мелом с манжет. Закутанная в черную плотную ткань вдова, больше похожая на истукан с острова Пасхи, чем на живого человека, с осуждением покосилась на него.

— Так расскажите, как же вы встретили привидение? — холодно попросила она. Говорила вдова неохотно, каждый раз делая глубокий вздох перед фразой. Она прикрывала глаза, будто бы вспоминая, как шевелить губами. А потом с наслаждением замолкала.

— Первый раз был в детстве, — довольно начал старик, только и дожидавшийся просьбы, он сцепил пальцы на колене и улыбнулся: — Был у меня один дядюшка, жуткий пройдоха, балагур, весельчак, ловелас, ни одной юбки в деревне не пропустил. Сколько он оставил наследников, кто знает. Главное — жалоб-то и не было. Девицы сами были горой за него. Хотя больше женского пола он любил хорошенько выпить. Даже коллекционировал вина. Точнее, пытался. Алкоголь у него не хранился долго. Поэтому он оставлял бутылки как трофеи. Много чего можно было найти в его коллекции. Как-то и мне стало любопытно, но из подвала меня за ухо вытащил отец, боялся, что плохие привычки заразны. И вот однажды дядюшка умер. Решил он принять ванну из домашнего вина, да и захлебнулся. Думаю, он был счастлив такому итогу. Да простят меня дамы, но это было лучше, чем скопытиться в чьей-нибудь постели. — Старик хохотнул и подмигнул молчаливой юной леди, незаметно присоединившейся к ним. Та нервно улыбнулась, дернув уголками губ, но не покраснела. Вдова возмущенно вздохнула.

— Скорбела вся деревня, — продолжил старик. — Хотя, наверное, отцы и матери юных прелестниц возносили молитвы Господу с покаянием. Слишком уж явно на их лицах было написано облегчение. Похоронили его, отпели, все как полагается провели. Отец позаботился. По пути у лошади слетела подкова, и какое-то время мы провозились с ней, выискивая кузнеца. Когда добрались-таки до дома, первым нас встретил покойный дядюшка с вопросом, где нас носили черти, и бутылкой вина. Отец специально привез из города какой-то редкий сорт. Все-таки любил он брата. В общем, дамы в истерику, обмороки да за нюхательные соли, а отец — за ружье. А дядюшка взял и исчез. Вместе с бутылкой вина, естественно. До сих пор в той деревне рассказывают про него. Любит один местный призрак наведаться в паб в день поставки выпивки да дамочек хлопать по… турнюрам.

— Занимательный случай. Я тоже слышал подобные истории, когда мертвецы заявлялись на собственные поминки. — Мистер Блант убрал портсигар во внутренний карман.

— А я балладу такую слышал, — вмешался скептик. — Народное, знаете ли, творчество.

— Вы ее пели, — начало было приличный джентльмен, но осекся.

— Фантазия на тему, как я и сказал. Как ваше имя, молодой человек?

— Сигерсон, профессор Сигерсон. — Скептик откинулся на край дивана и поерзал, удобно устраиваясь и пододвигая коленом своего соседа. Тот не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. — Майор Вуд, — он ткнул пальцем в плечо джентльмена, — мой компаньон.

— О, так вы не англичанин. — Старик по-доброму улыбнулся и снисходительно добавил: — Тогда я не удивляюсь вашему скептицизму. Только истинные дети империи знают правду. У нас, знаете, климат такой, подходящий для призраков. Полюбилась им Англия.

— Мертвецов везде хватает, — мрачно заметил Сигерсон.

— По статистике, мертвых больше, чем живых, — вмешался тучный господин, устроившийся на небольшом табурете. С самого начала разговора, изрядно раздражая вдову, он бродил по салону туда-сюда. Но тут замер, прислушался — и вслед за остальными пассажирами, собравшимися после обеда для отдыха, затих, затаив дыхание.

— Но я бы многое отдал, чтобы хоть раз в жизни увидеть призрака, — мечтательно произнес он. — К слову, мистер Освальд, мебельная компания «Освальд и сыновья», вот. — Он вытащил из кармана несколько визиток и положил на небольшой столик в центре.

— Только к этим шарлатанам-медиумам не ходите, не тратьте свое время и деньги. Джордж Тиррел, полковник в отставке. — Старик приложил ладонь к сердцу и кивнул дамам. — Потому что уж чего не дано нам, англичанам, так это по своему желанию вызывать духов. Нет в нас той силы, что заложена в индийцев, к примеру. Знавал я одних ребят из культа Кали. Кровь стыла в жилах от их выкрутасов. Один даже взял и взлетел в воздух, — старик оглядел своих слушателей, — прямо на пороховой бочке.

Мистер Блант закашлялся, краснея и пытаясь скрыть смех. Зато толстяк разразился хохотом — смеялся он с чувством, закинув голову назад, громко вдыхая и выкашливая воздух, словно старый паровоз.

— А вы бывали в салоне у мадам Уайт? — словно признаваясь в страшных грехах, прошелестела вдова. Она сильнее выпрямилась, вытянувшись в струну.

— Первый раз слышу это имя.

— О! Это нашумевшая история про научные доказательства спиритизма, — закатил глаза Сигерсон. — А все дело в том, что ученого, которого вызвали для разоблачения шарлатанки, просто обвели вокруг пальца. 

— Мадам Уайт — превосходный медиум. Она помогла мне связаться с моим покойным мужем, — продолжала шелестеть вдова.

— Набор стандартных фраз, — фыркнул мистер Сигерсон. — Дорогая, я так тебя любил. Нет, я никогда не изменял тебе. Все это были интриги нашей горничной. Никакой фантазии. То ли у призраков, потому что они люди, то ли у медиумов, потому что они люди и шарлатаны.

— Она помогла найти его настоящее завещание, — раздраженно продолжила вдова, косясь на неряшливого скептика.

— Потому что по первому все предназначалось не вам? — Мистер Сигерсон склонил голову к плечу.

— Это непозволительно… — Вдова глубоко вздохнула и закашлялась. 

— Не успел сказать, этот ученый потом женился на вертихвостке. Она по-прежнему мадам Уайт? Знавал я и другие ее имена, — флегматично продолжил скептик.

— Вы служили в Индии? — Не обратив внимания, что наступил на ногу мистера Сигерсона, джентльмен с тростью с интересом наклонился вперед.

— То были славные деньки. — Старик хлопнул себя по колену. Он приосанился, вновь почувствовав себя в центре внимания. — Правда, увез я оттуда не медали и славу, хотя и этого было достаточно. Моя жена — индианка. Та еще старая ведьма теперь. — Он вновь кивнул дамам. — Но призраков я там не встречал. Исключительно в Англии.

— Расскажите же нам еще что-нибудь, — потребовал мистер Освальд.

— Что ж, другая моя встреча произошла незадолго до отправки в Индию. Честно говоря, после истории с дядюшкой я был несколько расстроен: неужели это моя единственная встреча с привидениями, думал я. А потом, однажды на вокзале ко мне подошел человек с большим чемоданом…

— Мадам Уайт?

— Ирэн Адлер. Она так развлекалась между третьим и четвертым мужем. Заработала целое состояние на спиритических сеансах, помогла нескольким вдовушкам обрести наследство. Так и вижу «Ирэн Адлер, медиум. Консультирование по загробной жизни. Общение с умершими. Помощь в маленьких домашних вопросах». — Холмс почесал подбородок.

— Не думаю, что желаю познакомиться с ней поближе. — Уотсон закрыл купе и со вздохом опустился на сиденье. — Сигерсон и Вуд? 

— Еще пару лет назад я внес ее имя в каталог. Вы не читали? — Холмс укоризненно посмотрел на друга. — Пока мы в поезде, предпочитаю сохранять инкогнито. Иначе будет слишком много шума вокруг. Знаете же, Уотсон, у меня пропала брошка, муж, кот. Я думаю, моя дочь встречается с прохвостом, а соседи по купе — фальшивомонетчики. Тем более, Уотсон, у нас есть дело! Серьезное дело. — Холмс заложил большие пальцы рук за подтяжки и очень серьезно посмотрел на Уотсона.

— Серьезно, фальшивомонетчики?

— Этот ужасный ребенок слишком много рисует — очень опасное занятие. Вы, должно быть, видели его. Семья заняла крайнее купе. Отец не знает, что для натуры тот вытащил его выигрыш со скачек, припрятанный от жены. Не кажется ли вам, что это семейная патология? Наш полковник, который славился особой жестокостью в Индии, но вернулся героем и верным мужем, да вдовушка, подделавшая завещание супруга. Еще один сосед не показывает носа из своего купе: то ли болен, то ли затворник. Немного интригует, не правда ли? Думаю, наши очаровательные собеседники уже тихо пошептались по его поводу. Но, конечно же, кондукторы знают больше. Кстати, один из них слишком сентиментален: хранит старый медальон. Он постоянно прикасается к нему, проверяет, на месте ли он. Цепочка новая, а вот медальон старый и дешевый. — Холмс вытянулся на сиденье и скинул с ног легкие туфли, которые использовал как домашнюю обувь. — У нас исключительно скучные соседи, Уотсон.

Он не потрудился захватить с собой одежду: вышел из дома в чем был. Уотсон же сложил свои вещи, договорился с миссис Хадсон, оставив объявление для своих пациентов. И прибыл на вокзал за пять минут до отправления поезда, где его уже поджидали и Холмс, и сержант Кларк в новой форме со слишком тесным воротничком.

— Семейная реликвия? Досталась по наследству. Быть может, мать умерла недавно или сестра, потому он и прикасается часто к нему: не привык носить и горе слишком свежо. — Уотсон пожал плечами.

— Вы не находите, друг мой, что мое общество делает вас умнее? 

— Ваше общество делает мою жизнь более рискованной.

— О, комплимент от вас, — Холмс потер ладони друг о друга, — но всего один за день. Любопытно, это щедрость или скупость? 

— Дело, Холмс. У нас есть дело. Мы прибудем за два часа до суда. Вы уже знаете решение?

— За два часа можно развязать войну, неплохо поживиться на улице и проиграть целое состояние. Майкрофт, кстати, за это время проходит расстояние от своей спальни до гостиной на первом этаже, а вот его дворецкий…

— Итак, дело сельского душителя. — Уотсон зашелестел газетой недельной давности. 

— Кто придумывает эти названия?

— Четыре жертвы, задушенные украденными шарфами, морской узел и бахвальные письма в полицию. Затем трехлетнее молчание — и вот новая жертва и чистосердечное признание. Его замучила совесть?

— Возможно, возможно. Что вы думаете о молчании?

— Я не верю, что такие типы останавливаются. Это сродни алкоголизму, пристрастию к опиатам…

— Или любви к играм.

— …для прекращения которой нужна либо железная сила воли, либо серьезное вмешательство. 

— Или забрать кошелек, — флегматично вставил Холмс.

— …Например, он мог быть пойман на другом деле и сесть в тюрьму. Например, за кражу.

— Другое дело, да. Уотсон, вы должно быть польщены. Сегодня я делаю вам комплиментов больше, чем вы мне.

— Но, возможно, дело не в этом. — Уотсон взял папку со стола. Полиция щедро снабдила их данными о деле: сержант Кларк торжественно вручил папку с аккуратно подшитыми, пронумерованными документами с комментариями шотландского инспектора, поймавшего преступника. «Мой поклонник», — прокомментировал Холмс.

— Вы читали заключение врача?

— Я до сих пор чувствую запах спирта и невежества, которым он пропитан. — Холмс вытянул ноги вверх и пошевелил пальцами.

— Незажившая травма плеча — разорванное сухожилие. Быть может, это причина долгого перерыва. В отчете написано, что он работал в порту. Не рассчитал свои силы, поднял слишком тяжелый груз. И вот результат. — Уотсон отложил заключение. На его взгляд, оно пахло рыбой.

— Тогда как, по вашей теории, он совершил новое убийство?

— От подобных психических расстройств сложно избавиться самостоятельно. Почти невозможно. Быть может, девушка пробудила в нем прежнее стремление убивать. Он сорвался, несмотря на травму.

— Поэтому он задушил ее веревкой.

— Первое, что попалось под руку. — Пожал плечами Уотсон. — К тому же в отчете сказано, что веревка крепилась к балке в амбаре. Можно сказать, он ее повесил, а не душил лично.

— Итак, способ убийства и его момент. Одно противоречит другому.

— Отчего же?

— Уотсон. — Холмс перевернулся на бок, подложил сцепленные ладони под щеку. — Спонтанность желания, по вашим словам, и подготовленность места преступления. Не сходится. — Детектив смотрел на своего друга как на эксперимент, который не хотел идти по правилам. Уотсон скрестил руки на груди.

— Допустим, он угрожал девушке, приставил нож, револьвер к ее боку и так привел в амбар. Люди могли подумать, что они влюбленная парочка. Там он ее связал, но задушить своими руками не смог. Вот и повесил.

— А потом тут же сознался, стоило полиции допросить его. Хотя он был просто свидетелем. Нет, мой дорогой друг, здесь есть что-то еще. Думайте.

— Мне сложно делать какие-либо выводы на основе отчетов и газетных вырезок. В конце концов, тут слова других людей. Я бы послушал самого убийцу, своими руками провел бы вскрытие, со свидетелями бы поговорил.

— Что еще раз доказывает, что вы практик, Уотсон, чистый практик. Как и большинство людей. Что, в принципе, гораздо лучше необдуманных теорий. Думайте, сопоставляйте, анализируйте. Представьте, что вы за любимым игровым столом и знаете карты противников, — детектив ткнул пальцем в папку, — делайте выводы.

— А каковы ваши предположения, Холмс?

— О, мой друг, кстати, вы помните, скоро будет год с момента нашего знакомства? Казалось бы, за это время вы должны понять: я не делаю предположений, не строю догадок и не делюсь непроверенной информацией.

— Из чего следует, что вы напали на след, но для эффектного выхода вам не хватает лестницы на сцену. — Уотсон подпер подбородок тростью.

— Потому что я не только практик, я теоретик. И гений, несомненно.

— И вы разгадали это дело только по этим бумагам.

Холмс шмыгнул носом.

— Этого более чем достаточно, мой друг. Я вижу те же самые карты, что и вы, но в то же время я вижу больше. Это только правильное умение обращаться с информацией как с лекарством. Оно может излечить, может убить, может просто не подействовать. Как врач, вы должны разбираться в этом больше меня. Нужно читать между строк, видеть то, что свидетель проговаривает как незначительную деталь. Потому что свидетели — люди, и их показания полны собственных домыслов, основанных на жизненном опыте. Так что не то чтобы они врали или специально скрывали информацию, но… Это люди, мой друг. В общем, очень по-человечески.

— Хорошо, Холмс. Вы знаете разгадку этого дела. И у меня к вам два вопроса. Какого черта вы разыгрываете весь этот спектакль, когда в пути может случиться что угодно?

— Слишком широкое понятие «что угодно», — пробормотал Холмс.

— Вы понимаете, что от ваших знаний зависит приговор человеку? Если вы знаете, то почему не сообщили сразу же? И второй вопрос: какого черта мы тогда здесь делаем?

— Ш-ш-ш, на самом деле до того момента, как мы сели в поезд, я не знал, что за нашим игровым столом есть еще один игрок.

— И это вы мне говорите, что у нас одинаковая информация? — мрачно уточнил Уотсон.

— О, друг мой, несмотря на всю серьезность карт, они станут только подпоркой для виселицы, хотя они способны наделать много шума и затронуть вашу сентиментальную душу. — Холмс запустил руку под подушку, вытащил книгу и протянул ее Уотсону.

— Книга о ведении домашнего хозяйства миссис Битон? О! — Доктор пролистнул пару страниц: вместо традиционных рецептов и советов женщинам в переплет были аккуратно вшиты газетные статьи и объявления, пространные письма и короткие записки, фотографии.

— Отравление юной аристократки — я читал об этом в газете. — Уотсон перевернул лист. — Семейная трагедия: родители поместили свою дочь в госпиталь для душевнобольных. Светский прием. Самоубийство. Открытие картинной галереи. Побег наследницы из-под венца. Премьера спектакля. Скандал на аукционе. Что это, Холмс?

— Это карты нового игрока, мой дорогой друг. Все, что он смог вытащить из колоды. Кстати, очень показательная подборка информации.

— Холмс.

— Ну же, Уотсон, думайте.

— Предсмертная записка, тайное письмо подруге, фотографии, фотографии. — Доктор захлопнул книгу. — Это все трагические случаи с юными леди. А с другой стороны, заметки о светской жизни, аукционах, галереях, громких премьерах. И это не обратная сторона газетных вырезок.

— Вы наблюдательны, только пропустили парочку замужних дам.

— Итак, кто-то собрал целую коллекцию трагедий и светских событий и прислал их вам. Хм. — Уотсон открыл наугад страницу. — Юная мисс Салливан трагически утонула. Она была прекрасной пловчихой, и нет ни одного свидетеля, кто бы рассказал о случившемся. Родственники в недоумении и шоке. Мисс Салливан была счастлива и влюблена. Через три месяца должна была состояться ее помолвка с одним богатым джентльменом. Это случилось 14 июля 18** года. В течение всей недели этого нетипично жаркого месяца в Лондоне будет происходить выставка китайского сервиза. — Уотсон задумчиво посмотрел на Холмса. — То есть эти события произошли в одно время, так? — Он нахмурился и выбрал наугад еще страницу, чтобы проверить свою догадку. — Так кто прислал вам это?

— Кондуктор передал мне их. Сказал, что какой-то джентльмен, которого он, конечно же, хорошо запомнил, заплатил ему за это.

— И это все имеет отношение к нашему делу, к суду, за два часа до которого мы прибудем?

— Определенно.

— И вы уже размотали этот клубок загадок.

— Вы повторяетесь, друг мой.

— Так какого черта?

Холмс улыбнулся.

— Я просто подумал, что вам стало скучно.

— Но если мертвецы способны выходить из своих могил и преследовать обидчиков, то почему так много несправедливости остается безнаказанной? — шелестела вдова.

Она сменила платье, и новое было таким же черным и чопорным, как и предыдущее. Но в этот раз вместо изящного кружевного платка вдова намертво вцепилась в грелку, пряча ее под вуалью и прижимая к животу. Она тихо шелестела что-то о холоде, возможно, ругаясь и взывая к совести железнодорожной компании. И это, как и слегка сгорбленная спина, делало ее более человечной.

— Кстати, ведь именно про это писали греки, — вмешался торговец мебелью.

— Этот мир просто несправедлив, таков закон. Он распространяется на мертвецов, — пожал плечами полковник. — К тому же как мало мы знаем о мертвецах.

— Не совсем, у греков были богини возмездия. Немезида, эринии. Сложно назвать их призраками. — Мистер Блант вновь вертел в руках портсигар. На его щеке красовался пластырь.

Второй вечер подряд они собрались в салоне после вечернего чая. Получилось это случайно.

— А быть может, однажды человек научится вызывать духов с такой же легкостью, с какой он отправляет телеграммы в какое-нибудь графство. — Торговец мечтательно улыбнулся.

Вдова дернулась.

— Я слышала про невидимые волны, эфирные силы, которые могут распространяться на большие расстояния. Может, это и есть открытие невидимого нам мира? 

— Возможно, возможно, — довольно ухмыльнулся полковник, — я думаю, что вся эта беготня вокруг говорящего телеграфа Белла приведет нас прямо к этому. Потому что вся Англия пропитана призраками. А они говорят про какие-то волны сквозь пространство.

— Но это все материальное. Я читал «Книгу духов» Кардека, и он пишет о перевоплощении, реинкарнации как миссии обогащения собственной природы или же искуплении грехов. И духи есть не что иное, как божественное явление. А все эти разговоры о мстящих призраках или привидениях, которые не могут оставить наш мир, не кажутся ли они вам вещами иного порядка? — У мистера Бланта заалели уши. Он откашлялся и облизнул губу.

— Кардек ошибся, — отмахнулась вдова, — об этом писали. Духи опровергли его теорию.

— Надо же, какие активные духи, — хмыкнул Сигерсон из своего угла.

— А вы же профессор, — подался вперед торговец. С его носа съехало пенсне, и он забавно нахмурился, сморщив переносицу, чтобы удержать его от падения. — Что вы думаете о призраках?

— Я химик и верю в то, что могу доказать. В материальное.

— А как же эфирные волны? Получается, что вы не верите в них?

— Отчего же, вполне себе доказуемое физическое явление. — Сигерсон зевнул.

— Однажды, когда мы научимся контактировать с миром мертвых, к вам на огонек зайдет кто-нибудь вроде Генри Кавендиша, вот бы увидеть ваше лицо. — Блант легко поклонился, обозначая шутку.

— Боюсь, он будет обескуражен больше, ведь прогресс зайдет так далеко. — Сигерсон дернул уголком губ, обозначая улыбку.

— Вы думаете, что после смерти нельзя быть в курсе событий? — Мистер Освальд поежился. — Кажется, здесь становится холодновато, — пробормотал он, улыбнувшись.

— Ну, если призракам есть дело до мелочных обид, думаю, они и в лабораторию к какому-нибудь ученому способны наведаться. — Полковник пожал плечами.

Торговец неловко поднялся, расправляя разъехавшиеся полы пиджака, и дотянулся до ленты звонка.

— Думаю, без грелок мы все превратимся в ледяные изваяния, — пояснил он.

— Да уж. Мисс, быть может, вам попросить плед? — участливо спросил мистер Блант у юной леди. Та сидела в легком платье, фасон которого вышел из моды лет десять назад. Наметанный глаз с легкостью бы определил, что платье с чужого плеча и деревенского стиля, который вовсе не пристало видеть в вагоне первого класса. Но вдова считала себя женщиной прогрессивных взглядов — она промолчала, стараясь не смотреть на странную молчащую пассажирку.

— Благодарю, — голос у юной леди оказался совсем обычным, ни заиканий, ни шепелявости, она выговаривала «р», хотя по ее молчанию можно было предположить обратное, — но не стоит. Я совершенно не замерзла. — Она улыбнулась. И мистер Блант вздохнул про себя с облегчением: он был не прочь поухаживать за обычной девушкой.

— Вот это я называю закаленная молодежь, — полковник потряс кулаком в воздухе, — не то что трепетные создания, падающие в обморок, мучимые странными болезнями. Правда, вас, дорогуша, я чуть было не принял за призрак. — Он подмигнул. — Знаете, есть такая примета: некоторые призраки не могут заговорить первыми. А вы так таинственно молчали. У вас чудесный голос.

— Да-да, — торговец аккуратно опустился на край сиденья, — совершенно чудесный. Скажите, вы встречали привидений?

— Нет, — девушка покачала головой, — ни разу, и я не знаю, как бы я испугалась, встреть привидение. Полковник, вы кажетесь мне героическим человеком. Вы трижды встречались и разговаривали с призраками и не испугались.

— О, милое дитя. — Старик расплылся в улыбке. Расчувствовавшись, он аккуратно дотронулся до руки юной леди. — Вы чертовски приятно льстите мне. По правде сказать, в первые два раза я был слишком юн и глуп, чтобы испугаться. А к третьему считал такие встречи самим собой разумеющимся. — Он аккуратно сжал ладонями кончики пальцев и выпрямился. — Как ваше имя?

— Мисс Элиза Кингли.

— Чудесное имя, — пробормотал мистер Блант.

— Дева Мария, если б не знал, подумал бы, что я еще раз встретился с привидением, — бормотал полковник, протискиваясь мимо Уотсона в коридоре.

— Отчего же? — спросил доктор ему в спину.

— Она ледяная. И я прошу меня извинить за грубые слова в адрес юного создания. Но с этими призраками всегда так, не всегда понимаешь сразу, кто перед тобой. — Полковник вздрогнул. — Доброй ночи. — И, не дождавшись ответа, зашел в свое купе.

— Возможно, все дело в кровообращении, — пожал плечами Уотсон. Он задвинул за собой дверь и зевнул.

— Возможно, дело в том, что юная леди действительно замерзла, — пожал плечами Холмс. 

Он растянулся на сидении, держа книгу миссис Битон на коленях.

— В салоне, конечно, сегодня было прохладно из-за открытого окна. Но в купе тепло. — Уотсон нахмурился. — Или вы намекаете, что она пробралась в первый класс из… — Он неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в сторону хвоста поезда.

— Я ни на что не намекаю. Но по вашей задумчивости сегодня могу точно сказать: у вас появилась идея. Выкладывайте, это интересней.

— Действительно. — Уотсон сел напротив Холмса, сцепив пальцы в замок. — Мне пришла в голову мысль. Не без вашей помощи, конечно же. А что, если убийц было двое? Что, если первый убийца виновен в смерти тех трех женщин, которых задушили шарфами? А в Эдинбурге произошло совершенно другое преступление. Правда, непонятно почему эти убийства связали воедино. Только из-за удушения? Но первые три произошли в Лондоне, а четвертое — в Эдинбурге. В Лондоне женщин задушили в собственных постелях, а здесь у нас амбар. Быть может, полицейские, — Уотсон поморщился, — перестарались на допросе. Или же преступники знают друг друга, и второй почему-то решил взять вину на себя. Почему, вот в чем вопрос.

— Браво, мой друг. — Холмс выглядел довольным. — В моем обществе ваш ум расцветает. Хм, надо взять на заметку. Быть может, стоит провести эксперимент по моему живительному влиянию на мозг окружающих. 

— Учтите: я не буду спасать вас от разъяренных подопытных, — хохотнул Уотсон. — Итак, я прав?

— Да, и можете не беспокоиться. Как только пришло сообщение из Эдинбурга, я тут же телеграфировал, что человек виновен, но это разные преступления. Так что нам нужно будет выяснить, связаны ли убийцы между собой. Хотя вы не усмотрели третий вариант.

— Какой?

— Быть может, эдинбургский убийца решил прикарманить себе чужую славу. Что вряд ли, но я ожидал услышать это от вас. — Холмс расплылся в улыбке.

— Опять эти ваши намеки, — зевнул Уотсон. — Вы вполне бы и сами смогли съездить в Шотландию, чтобы поговорить с преступником.

— Бросьте, Уотсон, вы бы умерли от любопытства и обиды, лиши я вас этого занимательного дела.

— Нет ничего занимательнее сна, который я собираюсь посмотреть.

— Скука. И вы храпите.

— Идите к черту или на крышу, если я вам мешаю. — Уотсон громко зевнул и растянулся на сиденье. — И храпите вы.

— Я не могу храпеть, я не сплю.

— Дома, я слышал. Ваш храп перекроет пушечный выстрел.

— Хм.

— Ради всего святого, Холмс! Миссис Хадсон выставит нас за дверь вместе пушкой.

— И вам доброй ночи, доктор.

— Доброй.

— Уотсон… Уотсон, вы уже спите? Проснитесь, Уотсон!

— Холмс, господи, что-то случилось?

— Я тут подумал, Уотсон, а что если миссис Хадсон — привидение?

— Что?!

— Она появляется, и исчезает, и вновь появляется. И все это в самый неподходящий момент. Любопытно, она отражается в зеркале? Мне кажется, Глэдстоун на нее странно реагирует. Очаровательно.

— Я убью вас, Холмс.

— Если однажды я встречу призрака, я прогоню его зонтиком. — Вдова передернула плечами.

— Помнится, вы очень даже желали разговора со своим мужем — или вы его тоже? Зонтиком? — усмехнулся Сигерсон.

К общему неудовольствию, он притащил с собой трубку. Он то размахивал ей, выписывая пассы руками, то ударял мистера Вуда, то прикладывал к носу. В этот раз он был прилично одет. Правда, костюм походил на тот, в котором в первый день был мистер Вуд. Но вдова промолчала.

— Это был контролируемый процесс. Мой муж не выбирался из могилы и не являлся в неурочный час. — В ее голосе звучало превосходство. 

— Еще бы, да он был рад уйти на тот свет, — проворчал Сигерсон.

— Определенно, мистер, его и при жизни было не столкнуть с дивана. Думаю, теперь он счастлив. Мадам Уайт, кстати, это подтвердила.

— Гореть мне в аду, если я усомнюсь в этом, — хохотнул Сигерсон.

Полковник закашлялся, отворачиваясь и краснея.

— Ваш муж счастливчик, — прохрипел он. 

— Несомненно. Но я думаю, что все эти призраки, о которых вы рассказывали, они несчастны. Иначе что еще могло бы держать их рядом с живыми?

— Да, в этом есть логика. Хотя тот призрак с вокзала, он ведь просто не мог найти дорогу на свой поезд. 

— А вдруг есть еще и призрачный поезд? — воодушевился торговец. — А кто-нибудь еще встречал привидений? Или слышал о них? Мисс Кингли? 

— Одна старуха на рынке рассказала мне странную историю в детстве, — выдохнула она. — Только не знаю, было ли это выдумкой или правдой. Но именно с тех пор я боюсь призраков.

— Так расскажите нам ее. — Полковник дотронулся до ее руки. — А то мои истории подходят к концу, и скоро я всех вас замучаю старыми армейскими байками. — Он выпрямился и потер ладони друг о друга.

— Это случилось в одном старом имении к югу от Лондона. Не буду называть вам имен и мест, это не играет роли. В тот дом изредка наведывался помощник хозяина да пара слуг, но большую часть времени он пустовал. Разве что мальчишки на спор пытались проникнуть внутрь. Храбрость проверяли. — Мисс Кингли грустно улыбнулась. — И вот однажды всем объявили: дом не будет больше пустовать, туда со своей молодой женой возвращается сын хозяина. И всем было любопытно посмотреть на них, но никто не увидел, как они вернулись. Просто появились однажды, навели порядок, наняли слуг из числа деревенских и зажили. Надо сказать, новый хозяин был красив. Пусть что женат, но многие девицы засматривались на него, мечтая о подобной партии. А вот жену его редко видели. Говорили, болела. А потом и вовсе тихо умерла. А потом умерла еще одна девица, дочь кузнеца. Сгорела как спичка. Через месяц — другая. На другой неделе утопилась одна замужняя дама. Муж у нее был лютый. Подозревали, что он виноват — довел несчастную. Правда, говорили, что и за ее душой был грех. Но была ли в тот момент разница, все и забыли. Похороны шли за похоронами, и деревня окрасилась в несмываемый траурный цвет. Кто-то шепнул, что это проклятие. Кто-то добавил, что все из-за молодого хозяина. Мол, он привез эту заразу к ним. Собрались мужики, взяли вилы и пошли к поместью. Хотели поговорить да выяснить все. Только никого они не нашли в доме. Тот и вовсе развалился — крыша обрушилась — словно в нем никто и не жил, исчезла прислуга. Обломки стен окутывала паутина. И только хозяйский пес, намертво привязанный во дворе, скулил от голода. Его и убили. Мало ли. А дом, что осталось, подожгли. Костер горел до самого утра. А днем нашли мертвой дочь лекаря. И люди решили уйти, оставить все и сбежать с проклятого места. Только долго еще они за собой оставляли могилы мертвых девиц и жен. А когда убежали, узнали, что старый хозяин поместья был давным-давно мертв. И сын его мертв. Убили его на дуэли. Охоч был до женского наивного сердца и чести. Отец от него отрекся, похоронил как нечестивого на перекрестке. Только вот жена гробовщика залюбовалась прекрасным лицом умершего — да и забыла о просьбе мужа перевернуть тело лицом вниз. Ведь всем известно, если мертвец захочет выйти из могилы, он до скончания века будет вгрызаться в землю. Так что бродит он среди живых, неприкаянный и жадный до доверчивых душ.

Мисс Кингли замолчала, не поднимая взгляда. Одетая во вчерашнее платье, она по-прежнему была бледна.

— Кто-то говорит, — неожиданно продолжила она, — что мертвец предлагает юным девицам самое сокровенное, что он знает их мечты. И они отдают за них свои жизни. Кто-то говорит, что его все еще терзает похоть и он затуманивает сознание красавиц, чтобы насытиться, подобно вампиру. Но сходятся в одном: этот мертвец не разлагается, он все так же красив, как на запыленном портрете среди домашнего круга лиц. И это покупается жизнями других.

— Я слышала, — прошелестела вдова, — что таким мертвецам вбивают вязовый кол в сердце, дабы не выбрался.

Мисс Кингли кивнула:

— Да. Те, кто остались из жителей той деревни, теперь это знают. Они пока не настигли мертвеца. Но говорят, что они рядом, идут по пятам. И когда они его схватят… — Она тяжело вздохнула. — Они сделают все, что надо.

Уотсон проснулся от громкого стука. Он подскочил, оглядываясь и тут же хватаясь за трость. Холмса в купе не было.

— Что стряслось? — Подавляя зевоту от резкого пробуждения, доктор выглянул в коридор.

У соседнего купе топтались оба кондуктора. Облокотившись о стену и пожевывая кончик трубки, Холмс стоял рядом.

— Похоже, наш тихий сосед спит слишком тихо, — ответил он.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, что разбудили вас, — вздохнул кондуктор, перебирая запасные ключи от купе. 

— Барон должен был сойти на этой станции, просил разбудить его, но увы. С добрым утром, Уотсон, — кивнул Холмс. — Господа, когда мы зайдем в купе, я попрошу вас ничего не трогать. Боюсь, что причина молчания вашего пассажира отнюдь не жизнеутверждающая. Я детектив, мой друг — врач. Кстати, кто-нибудь из вас может уже начать готовиться к длительной стоянке на следующей станции.

— Вы шутите, — покачал головой старший кондуктор. — Откуда вы можете знать? Вы что-то слышали?

— Я определенно что-то знаю, и вы сейчас в этом убедитесь, — пожал плечами Холмс. — Кстати, почему мы останавливались ночью? Не помню, чтобы мы должны были проезжать мимо каких-либо станций.

— Переезд, сэр, небольшая техническая неисправность. Просим прощения, что побеспокоили вас, — неуверенно улыбнулся старший кондуктор.

— Барон? — Уотсон с интересом оглядел дверь.

Из соседних купе начали выглядывать пассажиры. Запахиваясь в халаты, оттаскивая любопытных детей, они ворчали на ранний подъем. И старший кондуктор рассыпался в извинениях.

— Барон Альберт Грюнер, коллекционер книг, картин и китайской посуды, любитель арабских скакунов и один из самых наглых и порочных преступников, с которыми сталкивалась юридическая система.

— Преступник?

— Он тоже есть в моей картотеке. Вот только вина его была не доказана. Не хватило улик — свидетель погиб, и у судьи не было иного выбора, как оправдать его. Как бы сказал наш знакомый полковник, за ним тянется несмываемый кровавый след. Впрочем, он его особо и не скрывал, прикрываясь адвокатскими мантиями.

— И вы знали, что он едет в соседнем купе с нами?

— Да. Он хотел нанять меня, я отказал. Господа, проследите, чтобы никто не сошел на станции. Мистер? — Холмс внимательно посмотрел на младшего кондуктора.

Дверь щелкнула и отъехала в сторону.

— Мервиль, сэр. Джордж Мервиль.

— Отказали, — ошарашено повторил Уотсон. — Отказали, потому что он преступник. А что он хотел?

— Мистер Мервиль, пока ваш коллега успокаивает пассажиров и организовывает все остальное, можете сделать мне одно маленькое одолжение? — Холмс ласково улыбнулся. — Барон думал, что за ним следят, и никак не мог вычислить кто. Боялся за новую коллекцию сервиза. Я посоветовал ему обратиться в Скотленд-Ярд.

— Сэр? — младший кондуктор выглядел растерянно, он приложил руку к солнечному сплетению.

— Покажите нам с мистером Уотсоном ваш медальон.

— Не правда ли, барон Грюнер даже после смерти являет собой поразительный экземпляр эгоцентризма? Весь поезд вынужден ждать, пока за ним явится карета. Уотсон, я думаю, я оскорблен всеми вашими замечаниями о моем здоровом и вполне естественном самолюбии. Посмотрите на этот образец порока. — Разогнав голубей, Холмс удобно устроился на лавочке.

Уотсон вздохнул. Он вытер руки полотенцем и устроился рядом. Поезд по-прежнему стоял в ожидании прибытия полиции. Устав всматриваться в скучную безлюдную местность, поворчав на задержку, пассажиры занялись своими делами.

— Думаю, это сердечный приступ. Хотя вскрытие покажет более точно, — хмурясь, сказал доктор. — Удивительно при таком крепком здоровье.

— Древние греки сказали бы, что это проделки Немезиды с эриниями. Воздалось по заслугам. Быть может, даже в меньшей степени, чем нужно.

— Вы про оправдательный приговор?

— Это только песчинка в океане причиненных бед, мой друг, только песчинка. Вчера вы высказали дельную мысль. Убийц действительно было двое. И наш шотландский друг заслуженно получит свой конопляный галстук. Он действительно убил мисс Хоуп. Вспомните одну фразу, думаю, случайно сказанную и не замеченную. — Холмс приложил палец к губам и процитировал по памяти, слегка изменив голос: — «Мисс Хоуп была легкомысленной, гуляла то с одним, то с другим. Но в последнее время я не припомню, чтобы она с кем-то встречалась».

— И что? Это просто факт, что у нее не было любовника на тот момент.

— Наоборот, мой друг, наоборот. Мисс Хоуп не скрывала своих связей, она смеялась над ханжеством горожан, выставляя свои похождения напоказ. При этом мисс Хоуп владела салоном, в который получали приглашения избранные, и это было привилегией. Двойственная ситуация, правда?

— Но это не объясняет…

— Нет, мой друг. Это просто говорит о том, что мисс Хоуп связалась с кем-то, о ком, даже вопреки ее мнению, она не могла говорить, не могла появляться рядом и бахвалиться, издеваясь над толпой. 

— И это был портовый грузчик, — с сомнением произнес Уотсон.

— Именно. Ирония, не правда ли. Мисс Хоуп кичилась связями с аристократами, обнищавшими и богатыми, молодыми и старыми. Она меняла их как перчатки. И тут влюбилась в обычного человека, недалекого, необразованного. Не из ее круга. Вспомните описание ее одежды в день смерти. Вспомните слова ее компаньонки. К тому дню мисс Хоуп готовилась специально. Да, она пошла в самый обычный паб. Но одежду для этого мисс Хоуп подобрала тщательно. «Она отвергла три наряда утром и была раздосадована этой задержкой».

— Так это было свидание?

— Определенно. Мисс Хоуп не афишировала свою связь, но частенько скрывалась от взглядов общественности. В показаниях есть чудесный момент, когда две ее подруги описывают последнюю неделю мисс Хоуп. Следствие это пропустило, но миссис Кент считала, что всю среду ее подруга провела с мисс Янг, гуляя по магазинам и выбирая мелочи для будущей свадьбы. А мисс Янг сказала: мисс Хоуп была с миссис Кент. Казалось бы, мелочь. Но вывод один: это не женская растерянность, это ложь мисс Хоуп, которая была где-то еще.

— Так почему он убил ее?

— Мы опоздаем к суду, но спросить это вы сможете лично.

— Странная ситуация, Холмс. Не кажется ли вам, что было бы логичней бахвалиться связью с простым человеком? Мисс Хоуп могла показать широту своих взглядов.

— Вы все хотите подтолкнуть меня на путь догадок и пустых теорий. — Холмс вздохнул. — Быть может, все дело было в том, что она по-настоящему влюбилась и не смогла потешаться связью с этим человеком, выставляя его как игрушку и забавный экспонат.

— А он подумал, что она стыдится его, и оскорбился. — Уотсон покачал головой. — Да вы романтик.

— Отнюдь. Во мне нет ни капли романтики. Просто уже некоторое время я изучаю человеческую натуру. К слову, вы отличный образец для изучения.

— Вы неисправимы.

— Что не должно для вас стать новостью, кстати, ровно через год нашего знакомства.

Уотсон хмыкнул и покачал головой. Он задумчиво поскреб шею.

— Но в любом случае получается, что первый убийца по-прежнему на свободе. Вы не занимались этим расследованием?

— Тогда я был в отъезде, и Скотленд-Ярд решился обойтись без моих услуг.

— А сейчас? Хотя уже как три года прошло после последней жертвы. Быть может, больше убийств не будет.

— Вы правы, но не в указании причины. Я показал вам все карты, но вы не обратили внимания. Первый убийца больше никому не причинит зла. Он мертв. — Холмс махнул рукой в сторону станции.

— Что вы имеете в виду? Что? Подождите, вы хотите сказать, что барон — первый убийца?

— Определенно. Знаете, в чем трагедия современного общества? Никто не помнит имена жертв, зато убийцы пользуются популярностью. Их образ каленым железом выжигается в учебниках, газетах, головах людей. А ведь вся разгадка была в книге. Ее автор методично, год за годом собирал коллекцию страшных фактов, он думал, сопоставлял и анализировал. Впрочем, ему было проще. Он знал, что искать и за кем следить. Правда, как я и сказал, и здесь своя ирония. Автор сузил круг информации настолько, что пропустил много занимательного. Впрочем, и его материала хватило бы для ступеньки на эшафот.

— Я не понимаю вас.

— Дело в том, друг мой, что имена всех трех задушенных женщин есть в этой книге. Вы обратили внимание, как располагается информация. Трагедия на фоне светской жизни. Но вы не заметили, отчасти из-за незнания, что все события так или иначе ведут к одной фигуре. К барону Альберту Грюнеру. Вот происходит убийство, и в это же время в этом месте проводится аукцион, на котором барон приобретает за баснословные деньги китайский сервиз. Тут семейная трагедия, и барон устраивает светский прием для меценатов в честь оперного сезона. Уничтожена репутации дочери знаменитого своими лошадьми графа, и барон Грюнер выставляет своего скакуна на бега. Общее одно: загубленные девичьи жизни и тень барона на каждой трагедии. Так что главная ошибка — считать, что в убийствах наступил перерыв. Очевидно же, друг мой, что есть множество способов прервать человеческую жизнь. 

— Но если этот человек знал о бароне, собрал столько доказательств, то почему он не обратился за помощью?

— Он и обратился, — грустно сказал Холмс. — Но это было спонтанное решение, а не зов о помощи. Скорее, это было предостережение и попытка оправдания своих будущих действий. Потому что он увидел меня на перроне и испугался. Он боялся, что я помешаю его плану.

— Так, минуту. Вы сказали, что барон подозревал, что его хотят ограбить. Быть может, он заметил пристальный интерес к своим делам? От вашего… анонимного доброжелателя?

— Быть может, друг мой. Но, в конце концов, у Альберта Грюнер собрана потрясающая коллекция редких вещиц.

— И он мертв. Вы, — Уотсон сделал глубокий вдох, — вы не думаете, что это мог быть какой-нибудь неизвестный яд?

— Я подозреваю сердечный приступ. Не верю, что наш почти анонимный доброжелатель способен на убийство в ясной памяти. Скорее уж, предполагаемая жертва отобрала бы пистолет да выставила вон. В лучшем случае. Поэтому это был эффект неожиданности, совпадение многих факторов. Думаю, убийца и не предполагал такого исхода. — Холмс сгорбился, запустив пальцы в волосы. — Знаете, Уотсон, они ведь не верили в правосудие, торжество правды. Они все решили взять в свои руки.

— Они? — тихо спросил Уотсон.

— Что ж, мой дорогой друг. — Холмс выпрямился, потянулся и взмахнул трубкой, словно дирижерской палочкой. — Теперь моя очередь рассказать историю. Представьте себе юную прелестницу, быть может, чью-то наследницу, а, быть может, и нет. В нашей истории это не играет роли. Она не о деньгах. Итак, милая леди, ее красота, словно нераспустившийся бутон алой розы, она манит предвкушением будущего. В нее влюбляется знатный человек, наделенный не только богатством, красотой, но и неординарным умом. Он очаровывает деву, соблазняет ее, уверяет в прочности будущего. И та, словно бабочка, погружается в эту страсть, забывая про прежние обещания и заветы. Ведь дева, возможно, обещала свое сердце другому. Быть может, это был друг детства, влюбленный в нее, считавшийся приемлемой партией. Быть может, это была первая любовь. Быть может, просто тайный воздыхатель. Увы, наша история и не об этом чувстве. Она о страсти, похоти и чудовищной коллекции таксидермиста. Итак, проходит какое-то время, и новизна улетучивается, приводя за собой скуку, как если бы в музее была всего одна картина. Как бы прекрасна она ни была, но случается, что надоедает, если смотришь только на технику исполнения, наслаждаясь обладанием. Вы знаете, в чем беда всех коллекционеров? В том, что всегда есть другие экземпляры, которые манят своей недоступностью. Исход истории не нов. Мужчина охладевает к женщине. Он может осыпать ее прощальными подарками, но ни один из них не заменит разбитого сердца, доверия и чести красавицы. И остальное зависит от ее положения, воспитания и общества. Только вот в этой истории есть пара фигур, оставшихся на игровой доске. 

— Ее предполагаемый воздыхатель?

— Да, и младшая сестра. Они тоже случаются.

— И они решили отомстить?

— Возможно. Представьте, что красавица вела дневник или писала письма, неважно. И тут подросшая сестричка, которая так похожа на погибшую, находит их. Родители оградили ее от трагедии, не посвятили в детали. Она просто знает, что сестра умерла. Но отчего тогда ее имя замалчивается, почему мать отводит глаза? Конечно же, имей она хоть каплю ума, она бы решила эту задачку.

Холмс взял лежащую подле него книгу с газетными вырезками, открыл на нужной странице и протянул Уотсону.

— Трагедия семьи Кингли. — Уотсон пробежался глазами по статье. — Старшая дочь Роджера Кингли, известного коллекционера фарфора, удалившегося в последние годы в деревню из-за слабого здоровья жены, трагически погибла. Она утонула. Никто не знает, что произошло… Элиза Кингли, — прошептал Уотсон. — Кондуктор, его медальон. В нем же фотография мисс Кингли! О боже мой, Холмс. Вы хотите сказать, что она и есть предполагаемая младшая сестра? Но… почему ее тоже зовут Элиза? Тогда получается, что она сговорилась со своим женихом и… Холмс, только не смейте мне говорить, что это совпадение. Ночная остановка, — он хлопнул себя по колену, — наверное, ее и след простыл.

— Совпадение? Не оскорбляйте меня, Уотсон. Впрочем, вы меня не слышали. Я сказал, возлюбленный. Вы обратили внимание на фотографию в медальоне? Она старая, Уотсон, как и медальон. Мисс Кингли предстала перед нами во всем своем юном сиянии. А фотография сделана давно.

— То есть младшая сестра и возлюбленный погибшей старшей сговорились? Значит, они вычислили барона и решили расплатиться с ним, потому что полиция поймала другого?

— Вероятно. Барон был могущественным человеком с многогранным и порочным умом, он с легкостью обходил закон. И тогда они решили поиграть с ним в кошки-мышки. И могу только предположить, каковы были их предыдущие действия.

— Она назвалась Элизой, — покачал головой Уотсон. — Она хотела напомнить ему о себе.

— Да уж, очень по-дилетантски. Но ведь не каждый день увидишь призрак своей жертвы. Не каждый день за дверью купе услышишь случайную фразу про ледяные руки мисс Элизы Кингли. А сколько всего прошло за кулисами? Ведь барон хорошо знал коллекцию. Возможно, у него были трофеи. Но мы пока говорим о переданной мне коллекции фактов.

— Но тогда Грюнер должен был знать о существовании младшей сестры. Он представляется мне сугубо практичным человеком, лишенным суеверных страхов. Если эта парочка пыталась его запугать, он должен был догадаться. Достаточно навести несколько справок. Действительно, удивительный исход.

— Кто знает, мой дорогой друг, кто знает. Может, и знал. Теперь это все во власти гипотез и хрупких предположений. Вы знаете, как я их не люблю. Но представьте себе на минутку другое: он испугался до сердечного приступа, потому что как раз знал — не было никакой младшей сестры. Был только мистер Мервиль, подкинувший мне материалы. Собираясь отомстить самым примитивным образом, он искал информацию годами, он думал, анализировал, готовился. Ни дневников, ни сообщников, никаких шатких предположений. И он хватался за медальон не потому, что нервничал от затеи, напоминая себе, ради кого он готовился к убийству. А потому что видел того, кого не должно быть в живых. Скажите мне, Уотсон, вы верите в привидений?


End file.
